


You Look So Good

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but now it's got a little plot, this was only supposed to be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes widened in realization. Mechanics only look this good in pornography. He nearly slapped himself.</p>
<p>I’m in a fuckin’ porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I'd be increasing the Tanaka-centric fic number around here, so I am. I'm probably not going to post this on FFN, just because my TanaNoya had such a shitty response on that site, unsurprisingly. This is TanaKuroo and also the fIRST TIME I'VE WROTE M/M SMUT SO. Please forgive me. 
> 
> I dedicate this to Binni - whose thirst for Kuroo is so strong. You are an inspiration. <3

_If you wanna be my lover…_

 

Kuroo Tetsurou, self-proclaimed playboy, was making his way out of town down a highway he had never heard of - blasting the Spice Girls with the windows down. Google Maps said that this was the fastest way to his destination, but...it was strangely empty of cars.

 

One of his old high school buddies was getting married and he had been invited to his very lavish, very exclusive bachelor’s party. It helped to be more-than-acquaintances-less-than-friends with some of the richest kids in the school. He smirked, toying with the idea of making one lucky lad - or lady, but preferably lad today - _scream_.

 

So there he was, driving down a highway that - apparently - no one used ever. The sun was beating down on his car, but his air conditioning was on full-blast. His mind was definitely not exactly where it should be, driving at high speeds down the road, but _c’est la fucking vie_. All Kuroo Tetsurou had on his mind was sweat on skin and hands grabbing hips.

 

Admittedly, his car should have been in better condition. It looked alright - bordering great - on the _outside_. Also, admittedly, Kuroo had always been a little irresponsible and he should have checked that his car was even in the right condition to go on a longer drive than usual.

 

But, alas, doing things like that was just not in Kuroo Tetsurou’s nature.

 

“What the fuck?” Kuroo barely had time to get his car off the main road before it sputtered to a pitiful stop. Ominous smoking came from under the hood and he pushed the stick-shift to park. Shutting off the ignition, he stepped out of his good-for-nothing-but-it-wouldn’t-have-been-like-this-if-he-actually-did-routine-checks car. He stood in front of the hood, coughing and waving the smoke away.

 

“For fuck’s sake.”

 

The sun was beating down on him, unrelenting in its heat. He grumbled, tearing his hoodie off before leaning against the, now, hot car door. Kuroo went through his phone contacts, looking for a mechanic in his contacts.

 

“Who am I fucking kidding,” he mumbled, “I don’t know any goddamn mechanics.”

 

He locked his phone, lightly tapping it against his mouth in irritation. He was already late, and now with this, he was even more late. Kuroo looked over his shoulder. Great, a ditch. This was the perfect setup for a serial murder.

 

“Might as well be holding a neon arrow.” He paced, sighing intermittently. Still no cars drove by. “Where am I, even?” Kuroo opened his phone again - no signal. “Well, fuck.”

 

The hours ticked by and the sun was starting to go down. He had planned to get to his friend’s place by 2, but because of this whole mess, he was still God knows where at 6PM. What few cars there were sped by, not even slowing down or sparing a second glance at him until finally, no cars drove by at all. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he growled as dug around his backpack for a water bottle. “Water, water.”

 

He leant heavily on the roof of his car, his hands gripping the frame tightly. _So much for that bachelor’s party. Now all I’ll have is the damn wedding and I am **not** going to get laid at such a family friendly event. Hot, sweaty, and horny as hell. Great, fuckin’ great._

 

And that’s when he heard it.

 

The rumble of a slowing vehicle, the gravel grinding under stopping wheels, and the slam of a car door.

 

“Hey, there!” Kuroo’s head jolted up, catching sight of a man framed by the just-setting sun. _This is so fuckin’ cliche, I’m going to die_. The man approached him and Kuroo could finally distinguish the buzz cut hair and the broad shoulders. He was a little taller than the stranger.

 

Kuroo stayed silent, just eyeing the man with blatant distrust. The man took that with a grin.

 

“Ah, well.” He placed his hands on his hips. “Name’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke. You look like you’ve gotten into some trouble.”

 

“Yeah. A little.” A little trouble was apparently getting stuck in who-fuckin-knows-land, hours of waiting in the heat with no way to contact anyone, and possibly getting killed by this guy.

 

“I promise I’m not a murderer.”

 

“Yeah, I bet you say that to all your victims.” Well, Kuroo just couldn’t hold himself back on that one. Tanaka laughed - it was loud and borderline obnoxious, but Kuroo actually didn’t mind.

 

“Sure.” He pointed to the car. “Can I take a look?” Kuroo’s face must have been an open book as Tanaka quickly caught onto his skepticism. “Sorry, I’m a mechanic.”

 

Kuroo finally clued in on the rest of Tanaka’s body. The man was wearing what used to be a white tank top and a pair of jeans. Both were dirtied with grease and dirt and whatever the hell else mechanics wiped on there when working with cars. His eyes zeroed in on Tanaka’s tattooed arms, picking out the crow on his shoulder immediately. Kuroo resisted pulling on his shirt collar to alleviate whatever heat was coursing through him just at the sight of Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

 

“Er, right.” He led Tanaka to the hood, who opened it with the ease that only a car mechanic would have. Tanaka let out a low whistle.

 

“Jesus, how the hell did you get so far in this thing?” Tanaka bent in half, tucked under the hood of Kuroo’s car. He tinkered around for a few moments as Kuroo just looked on curiously. “Your filter’s just- when was the last time you- good lord almighty-”

 

With everyone of Tanaka’s outbursts, Kuroo winced a little. _Note to self: always get car checked._ It was then when Tanaka popped back out from under the hood.

 

“I’m just gonna grab some stuff from my truck.” Tanaka jogged back to his Ford, opening the passenger side.

 

“Can you fix it?” Kuroo spared a forlorn glance at his car before his glance quickly - too quickly - returned to Tanaka’s approaching figure. The boy - man - he had a wide and friendly grin as they made their way to the hood of Kuroo’s sad, sad vehicle.

 

“Yeh. It’ll be temporary, like, really temporary,” (at this, Tanaka fixed Kuroo with a stern, but still teasing, gaze) “But it’ll do the job till you get it fixed.” He paused, rethinking something. “Or buy a new car altogether.”

 

Tanaka dropped his tool bag by his feet and bent back under the hood. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and thanks.”

 

“No problem, Kuroo.” Kuroo almost missed that, what with all of Tanaka’s damn tinkering. He liked how his name sounded on Tanaka’s voice, _but I wonder what he’d sound like screaming Tetsurou._ Tanaka momentarily peeked out at Kuroo and winked. “‘Sides, couldn’t leave a cute guy like you stranded out here - someone might take advantage of you.”

 

And for all his sexual prowess, Kuroo was nearly stunned silent. _Nearly_. Tanaka was back under the hood when Kuroo piped up (suddenly hotter in ways that had nothing to do with the lingering afternoon heat): “My hero~”

 

And all the bastard did was chuckle and Kuroo had to pretend that his knees didn’t buckle after hearing that. Instead he decided to take advantage of the situation and thoroughly enjoy the sight of a lean, tattooed man bent over in his car.

 

Kuroo just couldn’t get his eyes off of the boy-man-Tanaka’s ass. He immediately licked his lips. _Damn_. He thought as he bit his bottom lip. _My mechanic is sexy as fuck._ Do mechanics always look this good? Are mechanics supposed to look this good?

 

His eyes widened in realization. Mechanics only look this good in pornography. He nearly slapped himself.

 

_I’m in a fuckin’ porno._

 

And he didn’t know whether to be excited or die of embarrassment.

 

“You know,” Tanaka was crouched, now, on the other side of Kuroo’s car, pouring out water from a water bottle to wash his hands. When did he get there? When did he even slam the hood shut? He dragged the silence on and Kuroo waited with almost bated breath. It was then that he glanced over his shoulder with a look that Kuroo found all ways dangerous, lusty, and hot as _fuck_. “I make sure that guys who stare at my ass like that get fucked so hard that the only name they remember is mine.”

 

Kuroo froze as Tanaka got up to stroll towards him like some kind of fuckin’ predator. And in the most cliche thing to ever happen to him, Kuroo felt his ass meet the front end of his car and that nearly toppled him over. _Traitor_. He scolded his obnoxiously turned on body. Tanaka caged him in with his muscled ( _and tattooed!_ his subconscious added helpfully) arms.

 

Tanaka trailed his fingers along Kuroo’s jaw, before burying his fingers in his hair. Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat as Tanaka leaned forward, gently tilting Kuroo’s head back. Kuroo watched him with half-closed eyes, and the shorter man brushed his nose against his chin. Kuroo exhaled roughly at Tanaka’s sinful tongue flicking out to just touch Kuroo’s bottom lip. The shiver that went down Kuroo’s spine made him arch his back, pushing his chest into Tanaka and the mechanic stepped forward, between Kuroo’s - now - open legs.

 

A low hum rumbled in Tanaka’s chest as he took the time to look at Kuroo; the other man caught the burning lust in Tanaka’s intent stare. With a whine that Kuroo didn’t even think could have come from him, he rolled his hips against Tanaka.

 

“Not so patient, are we?”

 

“Quit your fucking teasing.” Kuroo pulled off his black shirt impatiently.

 

“Mm.” Tanaka pressed his lips onto Kuroo’s, Tanaka’s tongue coaxing his lips open. Kuroo gave way, a groan passing through his lips. The pace that Tanaka had set with his kisses was torturously slow and Kuroo squeezed Tanaka’s biceps hard. Tanaka rolled his hips against Kuroo, grinning at the feel of Kuroo’s hardening length against his.

 

“Ah, fuck.” Tanaka kissed his way down Kuroo’s neck, the other man’s hands pulling Tanaka’s tank top over his head. Once that was out of the way, Tanaka placed one hand on the back of Kuroo’s neck, kissing him with fervour, while the other hand grasped at Kuroo’s hip. They separated momentarily and Tanaka took the chance to watch himself rub against Kuroo.

 

Kuroo’s exhales came hard and fast as he moved his hips to Tanaka’s rhythm. He tried to grab at something; his hand slipped against the hood of his car, so he held onto Tanaka’s arm with one hand while the other, boldly, went for Tanaka’s jeans. Tanaka didn’t resist, instead kissing Kuroo again as they both pulled down his jeans. Kuroo pulled back, and Tanaka followed the flick of Kuroo’s tongue as the taller man couldn’t get his eyes off of Tanaka’s black briefs.

 

Tanaka took advantage of Kuroo’s distraction, unbuttoning the other man’s jeans and pulling them down and off. Kuroo painted a delicious portrait, flushed and sweaty, against the glow of the still setting sun. His hair was a mess from the number of times Tanaka had run his fingers through it and pulled. He stepped forward again, and Kuroo wrapped his legs around Tanaka’s waist. Tanaka kissed Kuroo’s collarbones with bruising force, while he fingered the front of Kuroo’s boxers teasingly.

 

Without any warning, Tanaka’s hand slid underneath the waistband, grasping Kuroo’s shaft.

 

“Fuck!” Kuroo’s head fell back, his moans echoing. Tanaka stroked him slowly, gleaming eyes greedily drinking in Kuroo’s near euphoric state. He increased speed slightly at Kuroo’s incessant bucking. “Uh- uh- ah!” Kuroo stuttered.

 

Then Tanaka ( _fucking bastard_ Kuroo thought) let go.

 

Kuroo could do nothing but watch as Tanaka took the hand that had just been stroking him and lick the wetness between his fingers. Kuroo could practically feel his pupils dilate at the sight. Tanaka kicked off his jeans and Kuroo impulsively hooked his fingers around Tanaka’s underwear, but paused. Tanaka immediately placed his hands over Kuroo’s.

 

“If you’re going to take off my underwear,” The look in Tanaka’s eyes made Kuroo even harder. “Take off my fucking underwear.”

 

With that, he pulled down Tanaka’s briefs and nearly groaned at the sight of Tanaka’s cock. He cushioned his knees with their discarded clothing and wrapped his lips around the head of Tanaka’s dick, teasing him with swirls of his tongue. He licked down Tanaka’s length, gauging his reaction with a sultry look. Tanaka’s gaze was locked on Kuroo, his mouth parted as he watched the other man suck on his cock.

 

“Ah- uhn- fuuuuuuck…” Tanaka ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair again, gently massaging the scalp. Kuroo groaned and Tanaka felt the vibrations go through his body. He pushed Kuroo back, pulling him to his feet before bending him over the hood of his own car. Tanaka pressed kisses along Kuroo’s shoulder blades and rubbed himself on Kuroo’s ass. Kuroo bucked back impatiently.

 

Tanaka trailed a hand down Kuroo’s spine before pulling down Kuroo’s boxers. His hands explored the lean planes of Kuroo’s ass and reached around to stroke him a couple times.

 

“Fuck me.” Kuroo was so overtaken with lust, begging for Tanaka to just fucking give it to him already. Kuroo had never begged, not once in his life, but for Tanaka Ryuunosuke he would. He wanted - _needed_ \- to feel Tanaka’s cock deep inside him. He needed Tanaka to fuck him so hard and so well that he forgot his own name. He needed it so bad - he needed his ass to be dripping with Tanaka’s cum. He wanted to be sore all the way through his friend’s wedding in two days. He wanted every guest at that party to see his prettily marked up neck and know that Kuroo Tetsurou had been fucked so thoroughly that he could still feel Tanaka even as the bride and groom professed their undying love. Kuroo needed the fucking that he knew only Tanaka Ryuunosuke could give him. “Please.”

 

Kuroo jolted up, feeling something cold drip on his ass, but Tanaka smoothed his hand down Kuroo’s back to bend him over again. Since when did he have lube?

 

“Sorry, I should’ve warmed that up a bit for you.” In apology, Tanaka rubbed the lube around Kuroo’s hole to warm him up. “Relax for me.”

 

Kuroo willed the tenseness to go away and Tanaka was able to slide one finger into him. “Ahhhnn, fuck.” A few pumps later, Tanaka slid in another finger into Kuroo. Kuroo pressed his forehead down onto the cool hood; his breath fogged it up as he breathed out.

 

“Ah, god, you’re so-!” Tanaka’s heavy breathing  by Kuroo’s ear pulled a whine from his throat. While Tanaka had been sliding his fingers into Kuroo’s ass, he had been pumping himself between Kuroo’s thighs, lightly brushing against Kuroo’s cock. Tanaka curled his fingers slightly, hitting a spot in Kuroo that made him throw his head back with a load moan.

 

Tanaka pulled his fingers out of Kuroo, much to the other man’s displeasure, but he was soon flipped around, his back against the car and staring right at Tanaka. The sun hit Tanaka in a way that made him look so sinfully breathtaking. But the look in his eyes was still the same, and it burned something deep in Kuroo’s belly.

 

Kuroo grabbed the back of Tanaka’s neck, pulling him down to his lips. He wrapped his legs around Tanaka’s waist, moaning at the feel of his hard cock sliding against Tanaka’s. Tanaka thrust gently, increasing the friction between them. He pulled back to spread more lube on his cock.

 

“I forgot to tell you,” Kuroo watched through half-lidded eyes as Tanaka pumped himself once, twice, three times. “This lube’s a little special.”

 

“W-What do you mean?” Tanaka smirked, pressing two fingers against Kuroo’s asshole. He had to close his eyes in pleasure as stars danced behind closed lids. “Nngh!”

 

“It heightens sensitivity, just a little bit.”

 

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god_

“This is going to be so good.” With that, Tanaka eased himself into Kuroo with a long, drawn-out moan resounding in the air. Kuroo’s back arched, his heels pressing into Tanaka’s ass. He entered Kuroo so slowly, but the sensations that Kuroo was feeling left him whimpering for more.

 

“Ah fuck- Tanaka, fuck!” Tanaka finally bottomed out, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s chest. Both men were trying to catch their breath.

 

Then Tanaka started thrusting into Kuroo, slow but hard.

 

“Haa- haa…” Tanaka slanted his mouth on Kuroo’s, kissing him sloppily as he fucked the man beneath him.

 

“Please-” Kuroo gasped as Tanaka hit a particularly good spot. “Please, faster!”

 

“Aahhn!” Tanaka placed his hands on either side of Kuroo’s hips, giving him a little more leverage. “A-As you wish.”

 

He sped up, his thighs slapping against Kuroo wetly. Kuroo tightened his thighs around Tanaka’s waist, his moans becoming increasingly louder.

 

“Ah- ah- ah- AHH!” Kuroo had never been fucked like this before. Mind, he hardly ever bottomed, but the few times he did paled in comparison to this. Tanaka was attentive, acquainting himself with Kuroo’s body to maximize his pleasure.

 

Tanaka made his way down Kuroo’s body to his nipples. He wet one with his tongue before sucking on it. Kuroo screwed his eyes shut at the feeling. Tanaka took one hand and grasped Kuroo’s cock, jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. Kuroo grabbed Tanaka’s head, and sucked on his bottom lip. He poked his tongue into Tanaka’s mouth, sloppily wrapping around Tanaka’s.

 

“Uh- fuck! Ah!” Tanaka pulled back slightly from Kuroo’s greedy mouth, to fuck him just a little faster and harder. “You feel- nngh! So good!”

 

Tanaka could feel the tight coil in his stomach and he knew he was just at the edge of letting go. One glance at Kuroo let him know that the man was just moments from coming as well. Kuroo knew he probably looked a mess, but he couldn’t care less. His mouth  was open, saliva sliding past one corner of his mouth, as he moaned out incoherent sentences in euphoria.

 

Tanaka lifted one of Kuroo’s legs over his shoulder, pistoning harder and faster than before.

 

“Uhn! Tanaka! God! Tanaka!” Kuroo’s moans blended into screams as Tanaka grunted above him.

 

“Just a little more, Kuroo.” He was now consistently hitting a place in Kuroo that he hadn’t known existed. Kuroo could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes. “That’s it.”

 

“Ah! Please! Please!” He groaned, not quite sure what he was begging for.

 

“Haa- you look so good, babe.” Tanaka clenched a fist by Kuroo’s head, staring lustfully at Kuroo who was so lost in the sex. “ You look so beautiful getting fucked by me.”

 

At this, Kuroo locked gazes with Tanaka and his breath got caught in his throat. He raised a hand and traced a thumb against Tanaka’s lips, groaning when Tanaka sucked it into his mouth. Tanaka kept his eyes on Kuroo and thrust into him.

 

“I’m ah-” Tanaka gently removed Kuroo’s thumb from his mouth. “S-so close!”

 

“Cum for me.” Tanaka grunted, jacking Kuroo off again. “Let them hear how good and fucked you are. Cum and scream.”

 

Kuroo’s moan turned into a scream as he came and he didn’t care if anyone heard or if any cars drove by (which, luckily, there were none of). “Tanaka! Uhhh! Tanaka!”

 

Kuroo arched into Tanaka, who held onto him tightly, not minding the sticky cum on Kuroo’s front. “Ah! Fuck! So fucking good!”

 

He thrust a few more times quickly before starting to pull out. Even in his orgasm, Kuroo tightened his legs around Tanaka. “No-” he gasped and plead, “Inside. Cum inside me.”

 

“Uhhn! God!” He was ball’s deep in Kuroo and the tightening of Kuroo’s hole made him cum so hard inside, just like the taller man had wanted, moaning in Kuroo’s ear. “Fuuuuck…”

 

Tanaka gently let go of Kuroo and slid out. They kissed each other languidly, Tanaka running his hands through Kuroo’s hair. He traced Kuroo’s jawline with his lips before biting and sucking on his neck, leaving bruises. Kuroo’s chest heaved up and down, but he lazily traced his fingers down Tanaka’s spine. Tanaka pushed up a little, gently resting his forehead against Kuroo’s.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? I-?” For a few moments he actually couldn’t think of anything. Tanaka just chuckled and Kuroo cursed his heart for speeding up a little. He really shouldn’t be feeling like that, especially since this was probably a one-time deal. Tanaka kissed him again.

 

“What’s mine?”

 

“Tanaka, what are you-” He stopped, his eyes widening in realization. “I fuckin forgot my own goddamned name.”

 

Tanaka threw his head back, laughing. “I told you I would!”

 

Kuroo could feel his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. But when Tanaka pushed off of him and started collecting his clothes, he didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. When the shorter man glanced at him, Tanaka lifted an eyebrow. He walked (naked, let’s not forget his state of undress) to the backseat of Kuroo’s car. He looked expectantly at Kuroo who just stared back at him strangely.

 

“Come,” That fire in his eyes lit up as he stared hungrily at Kuroo. “I want to see how good you look riding me.”

 

Kuroo had never become so hard so fast in his life.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t really your place, is it?”

 

His friend led him into a studio apartment that looked like it was owned by a single bachelor. His friend laughed, and dropped a duffle bag by the door.

 

“Nope, it’s my old college roommate’s place.” He hung up the garment bag that held the tuxedo he would be wearing at his wedding the day after tomorrow. “He’s hardly here because his business has him running everywhere, so he said we could use it.”

 

Kuroo didn’t realize the trouble his friend had went through to find him a place to stay for free. “I didn’t want to be an inconvenience.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it!” Kuroo’s friend pacified. “I needed a place to go anyway - superstition and all.”

 

After Kuroo had gotten his car fixed (and then some - _don’t think about it, you’re going to get so horny_ he scolded himself), he drove into the city and got a rental vehicle that he could return to the company’s branch location when he got back home. He wasn’t going to risk a break-down on his way home ( _or being saved by a mechanic who wasn’t Tanaka Ryuunosuke_ his mind quickly supplied). When he had finally made it to his friend’s mom’s place he was corralled out and led here.

 

“I’m just going to use the washroom.” His friend gave a noncommittal grunt from the kitchen.

 

“It’s down the hall to the right!”

 

Kuroo pulled out his phone after washing his hands, staring intently at the new entry in his contacts.  _It’s barely been a day…_ He contemplated calling Tanaka, tapping his phone against his lips.

 

“Do you want a beer?” Kuroo plopped himself down on one of the couches in the living room.

 

“Can I just have water?” He looked again at Tanaka’s phone number. _I’m going to call him._

 

He registered the front door unlocking and his friend greeting whoever had come in as Kuroo pressed the call button. He pressed his phone to his ear, picking at his nails nervously. The ring of a cell phone echoed from behind him.

 

_‘Hello?’_ The same hello came from behind him as well. When Kuroo turned, his gaze met none other than Tanaka Ryuunosuke. His phone slipped out of his hand and into his lap.

 

“Well.” Tanaka just smirked.

 

“Oh yeah! Kuroo, this is my old college roommate, Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” His poor, naive friend...the sexual tension between Tanaka and Kuroo flew over his head.

 

“Hi.”

 

Tanaka was quiet for a moment as their mutual friend went in search for the remote on the living room table.

 

“You look good on my couch.” Tanaka purred, his voice deep. _Fuck I’m so hard._ Kuroo saw something glint in Tanaka’s eyes and knew exactly what Tanaka was saying.

 

_But you’d look better naked getting fucked by me._

 

“Oh shoot!” Neither of them looked at their oblivious friend who was already at the door and slipping on his shoes. “I forgot something at my mom’s place. Do you mind just waiting here, Kuroo? I’ll be right back.”

 

Their friend shut the door behind him and the apartment was suddenly hotter than earlier.

 

“Lucky me,” He leaned over the back of the couch, brushing fingers against Kuroo’s jaw. “I get to fuck you into my mattress.”

 

 


End file.
